


The Secret is Love

by cutthroatpixie



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day three: Dreams, M/M, Reassurance/Doubt, Victuuri Week 2017, they are both dorks lol, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: Their relationship is filled with a lot of little doubts and misunderstandings, but neither Viktor nor Yuuri had any doubt at all when it came to the important things.Day Three: DreamsYuuri Prompt: Reassurance/Doubt





	

Yuuri was very much doubting his decision to let Viktor cook a romantic dinner for the two of them. Not because he didn't want Viktor to cook for him but. Well. Viktor was more likely to order out on nights where it was his turn to be in charge of dinner and while he was perfectly capable of feeding himself when Yuuri wasn't around, his food choices were normally not very complicated to make or involved no cooking at all. 

Viktor had been going on and on about how he was going to make Yuuri a gourmet meal to celebrate all the progress he'd made on his programs for the upcoming season. 

Viktor had also been in the kitchen for over an hour. He'd banned Yuuri from coming inside and Yuuri was respecting that, despite all the strange noises coming from that side of their apartment. 

At least no weird smells were coming from the kitchen. In fact, whatever Viktor was making actually smelled really _good_.

"Yuuri!" Viktor finally called out. "Dinner's ready!"

The dish Viktor had made also looked really good. "You made paella."

"I did." Viktor looked so proud of himself as he started spooning some of the paella onto a plate for Yuuri. "The woman that owns your favourite coffee shop gave me the recipe. She was so nice about it, apparently it's some top secret family recipe her grandma gave her, but she let me have it!"

Viktor set the plate down on the table in front of Yuuri and looked at him expectantly. Yuuri took a bite and immediately felt bad for ever doubting Viktor. "It's just like the one we had in Barcelona."

Viktor frowned. "No it's not," he informed Yuuri. "The one in Barcelona didn't have chicken in it."

Yuuri just laughed. "Sorry, my bad."

\---

Viktor wasn't often able to convince Yuuri to go out dancing with him. He could always get Yuuri to dance around the kitchen with him or do a waltz to nonexistent music in their living room, but actually going out to a club wasn't something they did often. 

So when they did, naturally, they both made the most of it.

It was nearly 3:00 in the morning and Viktor and Yuuri were both fueled up on cheap shots of cranberry hooch and the adrenaline that came from spending the whole evening dancing to fast paced music. 

Yuuri was pressed right up against Viktor, the two of them moving with the music and trying to avoid bumping into the mass of other dancing bodies surrounding them.

"People are staring," Yuuri mumbled right against Viktor's ear. "Am I dancing badly or something?"

Viktor looked up and found the aforementioned staring people. Judging from the looks on their faces, they were definitely not thinking anything negative about Yuuri's dancing. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "Your dancing is wonderful."

\---

"Yuuri. Yuuri wake up."

Yuuri had long since given up on checking the time when Viktor woke him up suddenly. He had learned to tell the difference between "I'm waking you up at some ungodly hour to ask a question or show you a picture of a dog or something because I'm Viktor and I do shit like that" and "I'm waking you up at a normal time because you slept in and we need to go _now_ ".

It was the former currently and Yuuri didn't need to know the time to know that.

"Yuuri."

"Viktor."

"Do you think my hair is really getting thin?"

Yuuri rolled over to look at Viktor. In the darkness, without his glasses, the vague shape of his fiance was possibly holding a hand up over his head, covering the top of his hair. 

"If it is," Yuuri responded. "It's probably because you never go to sleep."

Viktor whined and added a second hand to the one already on top of his own head. "Yuuri, that's mean!"

"I'll still love you when you're bald, don't worry." Yuuri took Viktor's hands away from his hair and held them in his own instead. 

"I'm not going to go bald."

"Mm." Yuuri pressed a kiss to Viktor's pouting lips. "Maybe if you let me sleep right now, you'll be able to prevent that from happening."

"That's not how baldness works." Nonetheless, Viktor quieted down and the two of them both, thankfully, drifted off to sleep.

\---

Yuuri looked at the copy of GQ currently sitting on their living room table. _VICTOR NIKIFOROV TELLS ALL!_ it proudly proclaimed, the words splashed across an image of Viktor in a very dashing suit. 

Right next to it, a copy of Cosmopolitan let readers know they could find out _VIKTOR NIKIFOROV'S SECRETS TO GREAT SKIN!_ if they would only read that particular magazine, complete with topless photos of Viktor and his oh so flawless skin.

He thought back to all of the various magazines and posters and articles he (and Viktor, since of course he kept all the magazines he'd been in) had collected over the years. Some spelled it Viktor, others Victor. The English speaking world didn't seem to be able to reach an agreement on how exactly the Russian man's name was spelled.

"Hey Viktor?" Yuuri called out. 

"Hm?"

"This is stupid but... how do you prefer to spell your name?"

Yuuri could hear Viktor laughing in their bedroom, but eventually he came down the hallway, a pad of paper and a pen in hand. "It's like this, of course." He quickly scribbled something onto the paper and handed it over to Yuuri.

On it, Viktor had written виктор никифоров. 

"Of course." Yuuri set the paper down on top of the pile of magazines. "How silly of me."

\---

"I'm not making fun of you," Viktor said immediately after Yuuri had placed the notepad down. "But how do you write your name? My kanji is terrible."

"It's been getting better," Yuuri told him. He picked the notepad back up and took the pen from Viktor.

They spent the rest of the evening in the living room, Viktor sprawled out on the floor practicing how to write 勝生 勇利, carefully attempting each stroke of Yuuri's name.

\---

Yuuri doubted a lot of things about himself, about his relationship with Viktor, about his own abilities. Viktor doubted himself as well from time to time.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s hair as they lay in bed one morning, lazily soaking up the morning sun coming through their bedroom window.

“Love you too.”

That was one thing they never doubted.

  
  



End file.
